Side Mission to The Matrix
by A.C. Monty
Summary: Neo is redy to take out the leader of the Agents. What he sees he will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"No."  
  
The cold bullet shell hit the ground quietly.  
  
Neo walked slowly towards the dead body of the security guard.  
  
He was a young fellow. At least 20. Neo felt no sorrow. He quickly picked up the body and dragged it to one of the corners.  
  
Neo made sure his two silencers where on tight. The cold barrel was smooth in Neo's hand. He had made sure the blood would not hit the ground.  
  
He picked up the small shell and slipped it gently into his coat pocket. He swiftly walked past the front desk and put a bullet into one of the guard's head.  
  
He fell, twitching on the ground.  
  
Blood was everywhere and Neo knew he would not be able to clean it up in time.  
  
"Screw.."  
  
He pulled the silencers off and went down the stone hallway. He heard a small beeping and he looked up.  
  
A little light was going off underneath the word ALARM.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Suddenly two swift bullets came whizzing past Neo and a gently dodged them.  
  
He threw his heavy raincoat to the ground. Out of nowhere, a tall man landed in front of him.  
  
He had a black coat and a bowler hat. He had a blue tie on.  
  
"Blues Brother-"  
  
The man threw a punch at Neo. He grabbed it but the man spread his hand apart and the fist formation broke. Neo swiftly took the pistol hand and (with the pistol still in it) he grabbed the mans head and pulled it back to where Neo had the hand with the pistol.  
  
Neo pushed the mans finger into the trigger and the gun went off spewing the mans brains all over the ceiling.  
  
"Opps."  
  
He continued down the hallway and he heard an AK off in the distance.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one here."  
  
He went to another main lobby and there where about five dead guards slaughtered and shot all sprawled on the floor.  
  
Neo was suddenly fired upon. He got cover behind a steel desk.  
  
The bullets stopped.  
  
Neo slowly looked around to the doorway.  
  
Nothing. However, he could see a formation of a breast sticking out from behind a corner of a wall.  
  
A blond, beautiful women slowly stumbled out. She was carrying a beautiful sword witch designs in them Neo had to stare with awe.  
  
"Who are you?" The voice was so small; Neo almost did not hear it.  
  
"I'm here to kill Phoenix. That is why I am here. No need to know who I am." "I'm Shelly. Same for me."  
  
"How do I know you are not one of them?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
There was a long pause. Neo stood and the girl was gone. 


	2. Shocked

Chapter 2  
  
Neo continued down the hall. It was dimmer than the last one he had just left.  
  
Neo knew he was getting closer to the mainframe. Every hallway seemed to get darker as his black boots tapped on the marble floor.  
  
Suddenly there was a fast light, tapping.  
  
He looked behind him and saw nothing. He shrugged and continued.  
  
Suddenly, Neo flashed out his pistol and blocked a swing from the girl, Shelly. Her sword was very sharp and left a small dent in his Beretta.  
  
"Why do you wish to kill me, Shelly? That is right, isn't it? Shelly. What a beautiful name."  
  
"Your charming ways cannot stop me, Mr. Anderson. Phoenix must die."  
  
"Please, I prefer Neo."  
  
"As you wish, Mr. Anderson."  
  
Her swift dark blue cape sung behind her as she stepped pass Neo and continued down the dark hallway. Neo noticed small electrical shocks coming off Shelly's cape.  
  
Very quickly, she gave a small glance over her shoulder and looked at Neo. She winked and a small electrical shock appeared on her eyelash.  
  
"That was interesting."  
  
Neo starred at her beautiful body as she turned and walked away.  
  
"Vvvveery interesting."  
  
He put his silver pistol back into his holster. He continued walking down the hallway and stopped. He heard a bunch of men talking.  
  
It was a group of agents.  
  
Slowly, so very slowly, he crept to a desk next to the opening of the hallway. Neo knew he could take all these agents out. He decided he would wait until after Phoenix is destroyed.  
  
Then he would wipe them all out. 


End file.
